Le temps des confessions
by Marjo76
Summary: Ichigo perd totalement ses pouvoirs et désespéré par la perspective de ne plus jamais voir son amour, il fait tout pour les récupérer, même si pour cela, il doit se débrouiller tout seul. OS Grimm/Ichi, lemon.


**Titre : **Le temps des confessions.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo-sensei :).

**Couple :** Grimm/Ichi, Byakuya/Renji (mention).

**Genres : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family.

**Rating :** M pour lemon.

**Note :** J'ai commencé à écrire cet OS l'année dernière, mais, je ne savais pas comment le continuer, alors, aujourd'hui, je me suis remise à l'écrire et les idées me sont venues naturellement, en particulier le lemon XD. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, car c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple. J'espère ne pas les avoir fait OOC ou bien TROP OOC, si c'est légèrement la cas :).

Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon mini-weekend aux concernés ;).

* * *

Alors qu'Ichigo se dirigeait vers son lycée, ses pouvoirs faiblissants de plus en plus, il soupira, sentant un nouveau Reatsu de Hollow. Il prit son badge de Shinigami et se transforma de nouveau, son corps tombant sur le dos de Chad qui était juste devant et avait, lui aussi, senti la présence indésirable.

L'orange se dirigea vers le Hollow et le détruisit d'un simple coup d'épée. Mais soudain, il se sentit réintégrer son corps, d'un coup. Il ouvrit démesurément les yeux et murmura :

-Non... pas maintenant...

-Ichigo ?

-Mes pouvoirs... j'ai... j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs..., se lamenta-t-il.

-Là, à l'instant ? S'enquit Chad.

-Oui... à l'instant... Je... je viens de battre un Hollow... puis j'ai réintégré mon corps brusquement...

-T'en fais pas, Ichigo, on s'occupe de tout, dorénavant.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte que ça le rendit encore plus vide que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Il se sentait impuissant... Plus encore que pendant ses combats contre Ulquiorra, Nnoitra et encore plus que lorsque ce dernier avait blessé mortellement Grimmjow sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire... Une unique larme perla sur sa joue et il s'empressa de baisser la tête, de sorte que ses mèches d'un orange prononcé cachent son visage.

Il descendit du dos de son ami, faisant semblant que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'il s'en moquait. Il sourit d'un air normal et se rendit en cours, mettant son sac sur son épaule. Il salua Tatsuki et Inoue, Mizuiro et Keigo, ainsi qu'Ishida. Tous le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, ne sentant plus son Reatsu, mais ils se comportèrent comme d'accoutumée.

La journée se passa normalement. Les cours étaient barbants et Ichigo souffrait intérieurement. Au moment de rentrer, Keigo demanda à ses amis :

-Alors les amis, vous voulez qu'on sorte ensemble cet après-midi ?

-Allez-y sans moi, s'exclama l'orange, alors que les autres acceptaient, je dois aider mon père à la clinique aujourd'hui, désolé...

-Bon... et bien... à demain, alors, Kurosaki-kun, dit Inoue, d'une voix faussement enjouée.

-A demain, s'enjoua facticement Ichigo, à son tour.

Il marcha vers la sortie et rentra rapidement chez lui, la mine défaite. Arrivé chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre, n'entendant, ni ne répondant aux « Okaeri Ichi-Nii/Oni-chan » de ses sœurs. Il s'écroula sur son lit, son sac balancé négligemment à terre.

Pendant toute la soirée, il resta dans la même position, couché sur le ventre en travers de son lit, à se morfondre. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait étant Shinigami. Les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, les combats qu'il avait menés, en gagnant certains, en perdant d'autres... Il regrettait tout ceci, au point d'envier Ishida et de plaindre sa perte de pouvoir après qu'ils aient sauvés Rukia.

Il se retourna et mit sa main sur ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi... Tant de questions sans réponse et cela le faisait encore plus souffrir.

Soudain, il sursauta dans son lit, se mettant assis. Non... maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il ne pourrait plus sentir Grimmjow... Il savait qu'il était encore vivant, il avait senti son Reatsu. Grimmjow... Grimmjow... Le Sexta Esapada que son cœur avait choisi contre toute attente. Jamais, non jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort et vite pour qui que ce soit. Le bleuté était le seul et l'unique. Yoruichi l'avait taquiné sur sa timidité envers les femmes, et il n'était pas le moins du monde attiré par les formes généreuses de Matsumoto... alors ça avait été une évidence de se dire qu'il était soit gay, soit asexué. Seulement, au moment même où il avait rencontré Grimmjow, il sut qu'il était de la première catégorie.

L'Arrancar était si beau, si sexy, si puissant... Il aimait son style, il aimait combattre contre lui, il aimait le fait qu'il laisse tout tomber, juste pour combattre contre lui. Il aimait ses cheveux et ses yeux azurés, son masque de Hollow lui donnait un charme certain et sa démarche féline était à croquer.

Ichigo bavait presque en pensant au Sexta, mais malgré les battements effrénés de son cœur, il se sentit soudain glacé, figé d'effroi. Non, il ne voulait pas ne plus jamais le voir... C'était hors de question ! Quitte à y perdre la vie, il regagnerait ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait procéder, toutefois, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour réussir.

Il se releva et, malgré l'heure, se dirigea vers chez Urahara. Il entra, la porte étant ouverte, il supposait que c'était exprès pour lui. Il s'installa ensuite à la table basse et l'ancien capitaine lui dit :

-Que puis-je pour toi, Kurosaki-san ?

-Je veux récupérer mes pouvoirs, affirma l'orange avec détermination, et ce, le plus vite possible !

-Et tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Parfaitement...

-Le problème, c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour toi..., se désola le blond.

-Alors dites-moi qui peut faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Et bien..., je ne sais pas...

-D'accord, s'attrista Ichigo, alors je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps... Bonne nuit, Urahara-san.

L'orangé se leva et ressortit. Toutefois, il était décidé à regagner ses pouvoirs coûte que coûte. Ce faisant, il se rendit au parc de Karakura. Il se concentra du plus qu'il put pour sentir son Reatsu et Zangetsu, de même que son Hollow. Le vieux l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait plus l'entendre, mais Ichigo était borné et il réussirait, foi de Kurosaki.

Finalement, à la lueur de l'aube, il ressentit une infime partie de sa puissance, comme si elle était endormie, attendant qu'il la réveille, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce jour-là, comme les suivants, durant deux mois, il n'alla pas en cours, passant la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre, dans la position du Lotus, concentré au maximum.

Les deux mois n'eurent pour résultat que de lui rendre son premier sabre, duquel il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Il cria plusieurs fois le nom de Zangetsu, mais rien à faire. Il réessaya, jour après jour.

Pendant ce temps, un certain Arrancar, du chiffre six, avait totalement recouvré ses forces. Merci Ulquiorra ! Celui-ci avait survécu, contrairement aux croyances des Shinigami, grâce à Nell, qui l'avait pris en pitié et, l'aimant bien, elle l'avait soigné de sa bave. Ulquiorra s'était ensuite dirigé vers le Reatsu assez faible de Grimmjow et, toujours grâce à la bave de l'ancienne Tercera, il put être remis sur pieds.

Eux trois, accompagnés de Pesche, Dondochakka et Bawabawa partagèrent une cohabitation de Las Noches. Toutefois, Grimmjow, Nell et Ulquiorra voulaient aller dans le monde des humains. Alors, un mois après sa guérison, le bleuté fit un Garganta et ils passèrent tous trois dedans, laissant les Fraccions et l'animal de compagnie de Neliel derrière.

Directement, Grimmjow se rendit à la clinique Kurosaki. Nell le suivant, et Ulquiorra se rendant vers l'appartement où il sentait le Reatsu particulier et pourtant inoffensif d'Inoue Orihime. Arrivé là, il fut confronté à un bouclier orange. Inoue l'avait senti, d'après ce qu'il comprenait. Il donna une impulsion de son Reatsu et le bouclier tomba. Il entra alors sans soucis.

-Bonjour, Onna, glissa-t-il de sa voix douce et pourtant mélancolique.

-Ul... Ulquiorra-san ? Mais... comment ? S'enquit la rousse, perdue.

-Neliel..., répondit le ténébreux, comme une évidence.

-Nell-chan ? Elle vous a sauvé ?

-Oui, et Grimmjow aussi.

-Ils sont ici, eux aussi ?

-Oui, ils sont partis voir Kurosaki.

-Oh, dit Inoue, gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Onna ?

-C'est que... Kurosaki-kun n'a plus de pouvoir, depuis son combat contre Aizen...

-C'est Grimmjow qui va être déçu, se moqua un peu l'Arrancar, surprenant la jeune fille.

Ils parlèrent un long moment, alors que, de l'autre côté de la ville, Grimmjow et Nell étaient arrivés devant la clinique Kurosaki et avaient affaire avec le père. Celui-ci ne jouait pas les enjoués comme à l'accoutumé, il se méfiait de ses Arrancars.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-On vient voir Itsugo, répondit Nell.

-Et pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que ça fait longtemps que Nell ne l'a pas vu, répondit encore la petite.

-Bon... je vous l'accorde, mais vous ne pourrez pas le voir, rétorqua le père.

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'écria rageusement le bleuté.

-Parce qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs...

-Quoi ?! Kurosaki... Kurosaki n'a plus de... pouvoir ? S'horrifia Grimmjow.

-Oui, depuis qu'il a battu Aizen.

-Mais, ça fait un bail, alors ?!

-Ouais...

-On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Kurosaki m'avait promis qu'il combattrait encore contre moi, si je restais en vie ! Alors il a intérêt à les récupérer, ses maudis pouvoirs !

Il s'en alla alors vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichigo et fut surpris de le trouver en position de Lotus, sur son lit. Il ne prit pas cas de la fenêtre et entra avec fracas. L'orangé soupira, sachant qu'un Hollow avait débarqué. Il était déconcentré, maintenant...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il, las.

-Que tu respectes ta promesse ! Entendit-il vaguement.

-Désolé, Grimmjow, mais... Attends une minute, dit-il en se retournant derechef vers la voix, Grimmjow ?!

-Eh beh, Shinigami, je croyais que tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs ? Sourit-il sadiquement.

-Et moi que tu étais à la limite de mourir !

-Une de tes amis m'a aidé..., grommela-t-il.

-Qui ?

-Itsugo ! S'écria soudain une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

-Nell ?!

-Itsugo ! Ze suis trop contente de te boir ! T'as manqué à Nell ! S'écria la petite Arrancar en se jetant dans les bras d'Ichigo.

-Mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous deux ?

-On est venu te voir, Shinigami ! Et après, on nous a appris que tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs...

-Ouais..., avoua l'orange.

-Alors comment peux-tu nous voir, dans ce cas ?

-Je... je suis en train de récupérer mes pouvoirs...

-Tout seul ?! Et tes p'tits amis Shinigami alors, ils te laissent dans la merde ?

-On dirait bien, sourit amèrement le jeune homme.

-Bon, ben, tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné mon combat, je ne me tirerai pas d'ici !

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Dormir ici, peut-être ?! Ironisa le jeune Kurosaki.

-Et Nell, elle peut rester près d'Itsugo ?

-Mouais...

-Ouais, je vais dormir ici ! Répliqua le bleuté, qui n'aimait pas que cette gamine s'approprie son ennemi, surtout vu comment elle était proche de lui...

-Il n'en est pas...

-Kurosaki, fit une autre voix.

-Ulquiorra ?! Mais... mais je te croyais mort ?!

-Nell a sauvé Ulquiorra-sama, avec sa bave, répondit Nell, toujours collée à Ichigo.

-Et toi aussi, tu comptes squatter ma chambre ? Ironisa l'orangé.

-Non, je vais chez l'Onna, c'était juste pour te montrer que j'étais encore en vie, sourit-il cruellement.

-Au fait, Ulquiorra, tu n'étais pas parti pour y aller, déjà ? Demanda Grimmjow, qui n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure des évènements, d'abord cette gamine et maintenant lui ! Et comment pourrait-il parler tranquillement avec Kurosaki, s'ils sont interrompus toutes les cinq secondes ?!

-J'en viens, et j'y retourne, à bientôt, Kurosaki ! Et au fait, Grimmjow, fais pas semblant, la gamine et moi, on t'a déjà entendu rêver...

-De quoi il parle ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Grimmjow-sama fait des rêves cossons avec Itsugo dedans, révéla Nell, en parlant dans l'oreille de celui-ci.

-De... de quoi ?! S'exclama Ichigo, le rouge aux joues, se tournant vers Grimmjow.

-C'est faux, je ne sais pas d'où ils imaginent ça, mais c'est totalement faux !

-Il ment, affirma la fillette aux cheveux turquoise, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

-Tu... avec moi ? C'est... c'est..., Ichigo ne trouvait pas ses mots.

Finalement, Ulquiorra prit Nell des bras d'Ichigo et, ensemble, ils allèrent chez Inoue, laissant les deux « ennemis » en tête à tête.

-C'est faux, Shinigami, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?! Grogna le bleuté.

-Mais... mais... j'aurais... bien aimé..., murmura-t-il en détournant la tête et rougissant.

-Tu quoi ?! S'écria Grimmjow.

-Tu m'as compris, rougit davantage l'orange.

-Alors... j'peux te faire subir c'que j'te fais subir de mes rêves ? Dit sensuellement l'Arrancar, se pourléchant les lèvres, un sourire pervers au coin de celles-ci.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Ichigo, en se tournant vers lui, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-D'accord...

Sur ce, Grimmjow se jeta presque sur les lèvres d'Ichigo et l'embrassa voracement. Le problème, c'est que l'orangé était tout, sauf prêt. Il rougit, bien que répondant au baiser avec soin, seulement, Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, comprenant que sa fraise n'était peut-être pas encore prête à passer à l'étape supérieure, surtout en pensant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça et qu'ils n'étaient même pas vraiment ensemble. Il se sépara d'Ichigo à bout de souffle et, posant son front contre le sien, lui dit :

-Tu n'es pas prêt...

-Hein ? Rougit l'orangé, bien... bien sûr que si !

-Ne mens pas ! Si tu l'étais, tu n's'rais pas aussi tendu... ou peut-être, mais que dans une certaine partie d'ton corps...

-Mais... Grimmjow...

-La ferme, tu veux ? Soupira celui-ci. On va faire un marché, on va sortir un peu ensemble et, quand t's'eras prêt, tu me l'fais savoir.

-D'accord, répondit l'orangé. Mais...

-Quoi ?

-On peut quand même s'embrasser, ne ?

-Ouais, ça, pas d'problème, Berry-chan, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire sadique, faisant rougir ledit « Berry-chan ». Et pis, comme ça, t'auras aussi l'temps de récupérer tes pouvoirs !

-Quoi ?! Hurla presque Ichigo, mécontent, tout à coup.

-Bah quoi ?! T'croyais tout d'même pas qu'j'avais oublié not'e combat, si ?

-Tss, bouda la fraise.

-Allez, fais pas la gueule, Berry-chan, on ne va pas s'entretuer... C'est juste pour savoir qui est l'plus fort...

-Ne l'ai-je pas déjà montré la dernière fois ? Sourit narquoisement Ichigo, vengeur.

-Nah, j't'ai laissé gagner, c'est évident !

-Mouais...

-Allez, tout c'que j'veux, c'est un p'tit combat... Tu peux m'accorder ça, ne Ichi ?

-Ahlala, soupira celui-ci, si tu veux...

Tout content qu'il était, Grimmjow attrapa de nouveau les lèvres de sa fraise et l'embrassa sauvagement, pendant un long moment, leur langue se touchant, leurs dents s'entrechoquant... Ichigo gémissait à n'en plus finir, augmentant l'appétit de l'Arrancar. Il l'allongea sur le lit et se mit sur le jeune homme. Il le caressa partout au niveau du torse, puis commença à aller plus bas. Seulement, Ichigo se tendit une nouvelle fois et Grimmjow, se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait promis, rompit le baiser et lui fit un sourire contrit, faisant écarquiller les yeux d'Ichigo, peu habitué à ce genre d'expression sur le beau visage de son Sexta.

Ils s'assirent un moment dans le lit, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Karin n'entre dans la chambre de son grand frère, ayant senti une présence conséquente de Hollow dans celle-ci. Elle écarquilla les yeux et dit :

-Ichi-Nii, tu... tu le vois ?!

-Euh... ouais... pourquoi ?

-Ben... c'est un super Hollow...

-J'suis un Arrancar, petite !

-Ouais ? Et alors ?! S'exclama-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers son frère et ajouta. Ichi-Nii, je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus...

-Non, c'est vrai, je ne pouvais plus les voir, la coupa son frère en soupirant. Mais c'est du passé, maintenant, j'ai récupéré une infime partie de mes pouvoirs et, grâce à Grimm, je vais les récupérer intégralement... pour pouvoir lui botter l'derrière ! Ricana l'orangé.

-Rev'la mon Ichi-Nii ! S'écria la jeune fille, alertant son père et sa jumelle.

-Karin-chan ? S'exclama Yuzu en arrivant, suivie par leur père, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Qui ose toucher à mon bébé ?! S'écria Isshin à son tour.

-Personne, soupira la brunette.

-Mais... mais t'es l'Arrancar de tout à l'heure ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je t'ai déjà dit que...

-Papa, ça suffit, soupira Ichigo, Grimmjow est ici pour... m'aider, rougit-il.

-Berry-chan, souffla Grimmjow dans son oreille, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je... hum..., se racla la gorge le jeune homme, en rougissant encore, j'ai récupéré une partie de mes pouvoirs, et Grimmjow va m'aider à les récupérer intégralement... Et... eh bien...

-Bon, t'accouche, Berry ? Ou il faut qu'j'le fasse ?! Le coupa le bleuté, impatient.

-Oh ça va, hein ! Si ne t'es pas content, fais-le !

-D'acc', on sort ensemble, répondit d'un coup le Sexta, faisant se figer la famille de son petit copain et rougir encore davantage si possible, ce dernier.

-Grimm ! Dit Ichigo. T'aurais pu y aller mollo ! Ils sont en bug maintenant...

-Et alors ?!

-Eh beh ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi les jolies formes d'Orihime-chan ou de Rukia-chan ne t'ont jamais intéressées..., s'exclama Isshin, tout bug oublié, mais l'expression pensive.

-Et moi, je comprends mieux pourquoi peu de filles venaient ici, reprirent ses sœurs, en même temps.

-Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais asocial, non plus ! Et puis, Inoue est amoureuse de moi, je vous signale !

-T'étais au courant ?! S'écria le bleuté.

-Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis aveugle à ce point ?! Tss, non mais, j'vous jure...

-Ben pourtant, t'avais l'air de t'en foutre pas mal...

-Bah oui ! On ne commande pas ses sentiments ! Et puis, je sais aussi que c'est qu'une amourette de gamine, qui fait un complexe du superhéros et qu'en vrai, elle aime Ulquiorra.

-Beh dit, c'est l'autre idiot qui va être content ! Et tu savais aussi qu'la gamine avait un faible pour toi ?

-Ouaip ! D'ailleurs, je la trouve trop mignonne, répondit Ichigo.

-Oses redire ça ! S'exclama le bleuté, soudain énervé.

-Je la trouve mignonne ! Roh, Grimm, tu ne vas pas être jaloux, quand même ?! Je trouve que mes sœurs sont mignonnes comme tout aussi et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que je sortirai avec elles ! Ce sont mes sœurs et Nell est comme une autre petite sœur... Comme Inoue et Rukia, d'ailleurs...

-Eh bien, mon fils, c'est bien la première fois qu'on t'entend parler autant de tes relations avec les filles... Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour dire que l'une d'elles...

-Taisez-vous ou j'vous butte ! Menaça Grimmjow, faisant ricaner tous les autres.

Les deux sœurs et le père sortirent de la chambre et Ichigo se fit de nouveau attaquer par la bouche d'un Sexta jaloux au possible. Il lui répéta entre chaque baiser « T'es à moi ! » et la fraise souriait béatement à chaque fois. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, seulement quand Nell et Ulquiorra arrivèrent, pour faire savoir à Grimmjow qu'il était déjà tard et que la turquoise devait rentrer, sinon ses Fraccions allaient s'inquiéter. Le bleuté leur fit signe qu'il s'en foutait et qu'il restait avec Ichigo, comme c'était prévu dès le départ et ses « amis » ouvrirent un Garganta et retournèrent au Hueco Mondo.

Pendant plusieurs mois, Grimmjow regarda Ichigo récupérer ses forces, petit à petit. Après près d'une demi-année, Rukia et Renji rendirent visite à l'orangé. Celui-ci, ainsi que son petit-ami, étaient en pleine dispute, parce que le plus jeune refuser d'acheter toutes les glaces d'un marchant, alors que le bleuté les voulait « essayer, c'est les adopter », lui disait-il.

-Yo, Ichigo ! S'exclama la plus petite, souriant bizarrement, en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-Rukia ?! S'écria l'orangé, arrêtant directement la dispute pour se tourner vers la voix, surpris.

-Ben oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Répliqua Renji, roulant des yeux.

-Renji ?!

-Ahlala, toujours aussi lent, Ichigo !

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Ça fait plus de six mois que je ne vous ai pas vus, j'ai le droit d'être surpris ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Euh… d'abord, il fait quoi ici, lui ? Demanda Rukia, désignant du doigt, l'Arrancar, qui s'était adossé à un mur, les bras derrière la tête.

-Euh… comment dire…, rougit le jeune homme. Déjà, il m'aide à récupérer mes pouvoirs et… on sort ensemble…

-Quoi ?! S'écria le rouge, plus qu'étonné. Comment ça ?

-Ben… comme ça, quoi… Bon, maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre question, allez-vous répondre à la mienne ?

-On est venu te rendre tes pouvoirs, répondit Rukia, en souriant, s'approchant de lui. Ça nous a pris du temps, mais, on a enfin tout réuni pour pouvoir t'aider.

-Oh, euh… merci, sourit l'orangé, mal à l'aise.

Il avait réellement cru que les Shinigami l'avaient abandonné, alors s'entendre dire qu'ils avaient cherché une solution qui leur avait pris du temps, ça le fit se sentir coupable et en même temps, reconnaissant. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui présenta son Zanpakuto, lui souriant, sachant qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire à partir de là. L'orangé s'approcha de la lame et, sans hésitation aucune, il s'embrocha avec.

La seconde suivante, il sentit son pouvoir se libérer de la prison intérieure dans laquelle il était coincé précédemment. Un large sourire fit son apparition sur son visage, bientôt suivi d'une moue surprise. Il sentait plus que son pouvoir. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir le Reatsu de ses amis, des capitaines et du Commandant-Capitaine, dans l'énergie du Zanpakuto de Rukia. Quand il se retrouva habillé de sa tenue de Shinigami, Zangetsu de nouveau en main, il regarda ses deux amis avec reconnaissance.

-Merci, leur dit-il. Pourquoi j'ai ressenti le Reatsu de tant de gens quand la lame m'a transpercé ?

-Parce qu'on a tous donné une partie de notre force, pour te rendre tes pouvoirs, expliqua la brunette.

-Bon, Rukia, on doit y retourner, sinon Kuchiki-taichou va m'étriper…

-Mais bien sûr, comme si que mon Oni-sama, serait capable de faire ça, à son cher Renji, répliqua la jeune femme, envoyant un clin d'œil au rouge, dont la couleur de peau se teinta de la même couleur que ses cheveux, à l'insinuation.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

-C'est ça, c'est ça… Bon, allons-y, à plus tard, Ichigo, on reviendra bientôt ! Le salua-t-elle, avant de repartir, suivant Renji, qui lui faisait un signe de la main.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, il regarda Zangetsu et sourit, heureux de le retrouver. Il ferma un instant les yeux et entra dans son monde intérieur, qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir. Le vieux Zangetsu était là, dans toute sa splendeur.

-Yo, Ichigo, ça faisait un bail…

-Salut, Zangetsu, oui, ça faisait longtemps…

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin reprendre du service, confia le Zanpakuto à son maitre.

-Et moi donc ! S'exclama de bon cœur l'orangé.

Peu après, il retourna dans le vrai monde et se tourna vers son petit-ami, qui lui souriait, moqueusement. Il s'approcha et, l'entourant de ses bras, posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa fraise, qui était toujours figée de bonheur.

-Bon, maintenant, on va pouvoir se l'faire, ce combat, murmura Grimmjow, contre les lèvres d'Ichigo.

-Comment briser l'ambiance en une leçon, par Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Marmonna le plus jeune, mécontent.

-Oh, ça va, je veux ce combat, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, ne, Berry-chan ? Demanda le bleuté, faisant un clin d'œil à son petit-ami, l'embrassant chastement.

-Bon, d'accord…

Alors, pendant le reste de l'après-midi, ils combattirent, même si c'était plus une dance qu'un combat. Les deux jeunes hommes essayaient plus de s'attraper pour s'embrasser, que de combattre avec sérieux. Finalement, quand la nuit tomba, ils retournèrent à la clinique Kurosaki et toujours dans l'humeur chaude et emplie de désir dans laquelle ils étaient, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement. Ichigo en avait envie, ici et maintenant.

Le bleuté le fit s'allonger brutalement sur le lit, se couchant sur lui, l'embrassant avec force, voracement, comme s'il souhaitait se nourrir de ses baisers. Après ça, il caressa le plus jeune au niveau du torse, lui pinçant les tétons avec empressement, alors qu'Ichigo gémissait dans sa bouche, le rendant de plus en plus dur.

Grimmjow enleva la dernière barrière de tissu qu'il restait entre eux, soit leur boxer à chacun et se frotta avec vigueur contre son cher Berry-chan. Ça dura un long moment, parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup les geignements que poussait Ichigo, alors qu'il faisait cela. Cependant, n'en pouvant plus et voulant se plonger au plus profond de son amour, il fit descendre sa main droite vers les fesses d'Ichigo, avant de se rendre compte que la position n'était pas très pratique.

Alors, il fit tourner l'orangé sur le ventre, le faisant se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, le fit lécher ses doigts avec vigueur et sensualité, tournant sa tête vers lui pour le voir, les yeux emplis de désir et un peu de salive coulant sur le menton à cause des doigts qu'il faisait aller et venir dans sa bouche. Quand le bleuté n'en put plus de cette vision, rendant son érection d'autant plus douloureuse, il retira ses doigts, pour les faire glisser sur le dos de l'orangé, lui donnant des frissons, avant de faire des cercles autour de l'intimité inviolée de son amour. Il poussa légèrement avec son majeur, jusqu'à faire entrer une phalange et Ichigo poussa un long gémissement.

-Continue, lui dit-il. C'est bon…

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon seigneur, se moqua le bleuté, insérant tout son doigt, commençant directement des mouvements d'allées et venues dans cet antre si chaud et humide.

Après quelques allées, retours, il entra son index également et Ichigo poussa un grognement de désir, penchant son corps vers l'arrière pour rencontrer les doigts de son bleuté, alors que sa propre main alla attraper son érection douloureusement érigée. Les doigts qui le torturaient, faisaient à présent des mouvements de ciseau, l'étirant plus largement, avant que le dernier doigt ne fasse son entrée et touche son point sensible, le faisant hurler dans son oreiller, pour ne pas alerter sa famille.

-Apparemment, j'ai touché ton point sensible, ricana l'Arrancar. Dis-moi Ichi, c'est… ici ?

Il dit cela tout en appuyant de nouveau contre la prostate de l'orangé, qui cria une nouvelle fois, sa voix allant dans les aigus, tellement ça lui faisait du bien. Toutefois, il en voulait plus, les doigts ne lui suffisaient pas. Il voulait que Grimmjow s'enfonce en lui, et lui face l'amour comme une bête.

-Viens ! Hurla-t-il. Je te veux, maintenant !

-Comme tu es malpoli ! Ricana moqueusement le bleuté. Et s'il te plait ?

-S'il te plait, Grimm, viens ! Cria encore le jeune homme, balançant son corps de plus en plus rageusement vers l'arrière.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, Ichi.

Grimmjow enleva ses doigts, occasionnant un léger geignement, avant de les remplacer par sa hampe tendue et douloureuse. Il pénétra l'orangé d'un coup, le faisant hurler de plaisir et douleur, en même temps. N'attendant pas que le jeune homme s'habitue, il commença de légers mouvements, pour ne pas le blesser. Quand il entendit Ichigo hurler de nouveau dans l'oreiller, balançant son corps vers l'arrière à la rencontre de son sexe si dur, il accéléra de plus en plus, attrapant les hanches de son amour avec fermeté, sachant que ça laisserait des marques.

Les mouvements commencèrent alors à devenir désordonnés, Grimmjow s'allongea un peu plus sur le dos d'Ichigo, afin d'atteindre sa nuque. Il suça, mordilla et aspira la peau, afin de laisser une jolie marque violacée, tout en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin. Il attrapa ensuite la virilité de son amant, qui était déjà humide à cause du pré-sperme et le masturba au même rythme endiablé que ses coups de butoir.

-Grimmjow, gémit Ichigo, d'une voix cassée et pourtant suraiguë.

-Vas-y Ichi, viens pour moi ! Lui murmura le bleuté, d'un ton rauque, lui mordillant ensuite le lobe de l'oreille, sensuellement.

Après quelques autres allées et venues, Ichigo se tendit et arqua le dos, alors qu'en hurlant dans l'oreiller, il rendait les armes et son sperme se répandit sur les draps et sur la main de Grimmjow en de longues giclées, alors que ses muscles intérieurs se refermés spasmodiquement autour de l'érection de son bleuté, qui éjacula au plus profond de lui après encore deux ou trois allées retours, se mordant la lèvre et fermant les yeux d'extase.

Ichigo finit à plat ventre sur le lit, alors que Grimmjow l'écraser, avant qu'il ne se retire et ne se couche à côté de lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras, les couvrant tous les deux de la couverture et, embrassant son orangé sur la tête, encore pleine de sueur, il calma sa respiration et descendit petit à petit de son nuage post-orgasmique. Ichigo faisait pareil de son côté, sans que son cœur n'arrive à reprendre un rythme normal. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et tourna la tête vers son bleuté, pour lui donner un baiser tendre, avant de reposer la tête sur son torse.

Peu après, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, Grimmjow le secoua un peu et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent prendre une bonne douche avant de dormir. Alors, ils se relevèrent et remirent leur boxer, avant de se rendre prudemment à la salle de bains.

Ils prirent une douche chaude, ne résistant pas à la tentation de se caresser, et de refaire une fois de plus l'amour. Ils finirent par sortir près d'une heure plus tard et allèrent se coucher, s'endormant presqu'aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla le premier. Il avait mal dans une certaine partie de son corps, mais, il en était heureux. Il était plus qu'heureux même, il était extatique. L'orangé était maintenant avec son amour, ils avaient couché ensemble et ça avait été le pied et en plus, il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Réellement, la journée de la veille était une des meilleures journées qu'il n'ait passée de toute sa vie.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant le visage serein de son bleuté, puis, se glissa sous la couverture. Quand il arriva devant le sexe de son petit-ami, il commença par le lécher, avant de sucer le gland avec sensualité. Il prit le membre en bouche et débuta de petits mouvements de va et vient. L'Arrancar commença à grogner, se réveillant petit à petit. Il mit alors sa main dans les cheveux doux d'Ichigo et lui fit faire les mouvements comme il le voulait. Finalement, après une longue séance de fellation, le bleuté se répandit dans la bouche gourmande d'Ichigo, qui avala toute la semence avec joie. Il fut surpris du goût amer et salé, mais, trouva que ce n'était pas si mal.

Il sortit de sous la couverture et Grimmjow l'embrassa avec fièvre, goûtant du même coup, le goût de son propre sperme, mélangé avec le seul goût de l'orangé. Après ce baiser très chaud, le Sexta se pencha vers le cou du Shinigami et lui refit un joli suçon, marquant son territoire.

-Et si on allait prendre un petit déjeuner ? Demanda Ichigo, dont la tête était toujours rejetée vers l'arrière, pour donner plus d'accès à son petit-ami.

-Hum… pourquoi pas, répondit l'autre jeune homme, embrassant une dernière fois Ichigo avant de se lever.

Il tendit la main à son amour et le fit également se lever. Ichigo tiqua un peu face à la douleur dans son dos, cependant, il ne dit rien et sourit à Grimm. Ils s'habillèrent puis sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main. Ils prirent place à la table du petit-déjeuner et Yuzu les servit en souriant, comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour Oni-chan, Grimmjow-san.

-Salut, Yuzu, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Où est Karin ? Demanda le grand frère.

-Elle est partie aider Oto-san à la clinique.

-Ah okay.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en discutant de tout et de rien, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le lycée. Grimmjow avait décidé d'y aller avec son orangé, avant de retourner au Hueco Mondo, pour se rassasier un peu d'âmes de Hollow de bas étage. Arrivé au portail du lycée, il embrassa Ichigo et le laissa aller dans l'établissement, puis, ouvrit un Garganta et retourna dans son monde.

Le soir venu, il alla chercher Ichigo, pour qu'ils fassent de nouveau la route ensemble pour la clinique Kurosaki et, en arrivant, il eut le spectacle devenu quotidien de son amour et son père, engagés dans un combat puéril. Il leva les yeux au plafond et alla s'installer, croisant les jambes, près de Yuzu et Karin, qui elles aussi, attendaient la fin de ce combat, comme tous les jours.

Grimmjow se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien là. Cette nouvelle vie auprès d'Ichigo lui plaisait et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Quand l'orangé eut terminé son combat, il le fit assoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sur la joue. C'était sûr, il ne quitterait jamais sa chère fraise.

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :). Donnez-moi votre avis par une petit review, ça ne prend que peu de temps et ça fait généralement très plaisir :).

A bientôt, peut-être !


End file.
